


Tis But a Flesh Wound

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Huey tries to pick a fistfight, Louie takes pics, Mention of blood, Silly, Webby fangirls, arrow wounds, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Webby takes being injured a lot better than anyone expects her to.





	Tis But a Flesh Wound

Most would think Webby would be surprised to be wounded. She's the most accurate, after all- the best-trained. In reality, however, she feels exactly the opposite on the matter. Being strong means the others have a habit of overlooking her. She's more likely to throw herself in and hope her abilities will get her out. No, if there's one thing Beakley has pounded into her head over the years, it's that adventurers get boo-boos, and Webby is an adventurer.

The day had already taken an iffy turn when she ends up accompanying Glomgold. Captured is too strong a word. The ropes aren't even tight enough to be threatening- which, being real, ropes haven't been a threat in years anyway. Webby follows mostly because she's curious to see where he and his goons end up. It's easier to meddle when you're right in the middle of the action.

There's a few pits of spikes, some booby traps, a couple sets of armor coming to life- typical adventure stuff, really- when Webby slips, skids, and falls. two things occur to Webby at once.

One:  _ow, there's an arrow in her elbow._

And two:  _holy duck, there's an arrow in her elbow, this is the coolest thing that's happened to her in her life._

Then one of the hired helpers tries to yank it out, and everybody knows that's the exact opposite of what to do, so she kicks his hand so hard he almost crumples. Then she kicks Glomgold straight in the chin, and he falls harder than she just did, arrow and all.

"You got a problem with that?" Webby asks the remaining one.

He shakes his head.

"Good." She turns and jogs away, feeling the arrow jostle with every step. It's not as much fun as you'd think it would be. "Bye!"

The next part is the easy bit: find someone else. A couple of crevice leaps, ducking under a swinging axe, and a run-in with some disgruntled bats later, Webby catches traces of trails long made. Then she catches the boys, who've wandered off on their own like usual.

Dewey, to her surprise, almost faints when he sees the state she's in. "The-the-that's a lot of blood, there."

"Not really." Webby shrugs. "Head wounds bleed worse."

"Why are you still tied up?"

"The pressure helps."

"Oh. Right." Dewey comes around her other side, torn between wanting to help and not knowing what to do. "Louie, stop taking pictures."

"Louie, keep taking pictures," Webby eagerly argues. "I'm _totally_  making this my icon."

"Hold this," Huey hisses, shoving his hat and guidebook into Louie's hands. Louie tosses them aside, phone and all, and puts him into an amateurish headlock. "I'll kill 'em! I'll rip his goat beard off and shove it down his throat!"

"Hubert," Louie says reproachfully. "What did we say about you doing this type of thing in the middle of nowhere?" The oldest triplet replies with a war cry, kicking the youngest in the ankle. Louie wails but doesn't let go. "I broke my phone for you, Huey! I deserve respect!"

Dewey taps her shoulder. "Hey, Webby?"

Webby smiles a little, relieved to be in good company again. "Yes, you can pull it out once we get in the med bay."

" _Yessssss._ " He pumps his fist. "You're the best, Webs."

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of left field, but most drabbles do! =) I just wanted to take a break from my multi-chapter stuff for a sec, and this popped out, between me making gifs for Craig of the Creek.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
